Welcome to Koden!
by LilBlueFairy
Summary: Despite her nerd like appearance, Kagome Higurashi is a beautiful spitfire that is about to turn the head of the resident heartthrob and jerk, Inuyasha. But when these two get together, let's just say it isn't fireworks that are going off.
1. Welcome to Koden!

**_Welcome to Koden!_**

_By: LilBlueFairy_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So, no suing allowed.

* * *

She notched her holy arrow carefully.

The blurry images of her comrades danced in and out of her vision as she looked for the perfect shot. She had to be careful, this was a game of death.

Her slightly calloused hand began to guide her bowstring back, pulling it taunt and giving it power. _Wait for it…_

She felt hesitation at the back of her mind, but promptly destroyed it's opportunity to play a part. She couldn't acknowledge it's presence or it could cost precious lives.

_There!_

She felt her soul caress her fingertips as it channeled it's hidden power into the arrow and within seconds it began to shine a beautiful pale blue. _Hit the mark!_

She released the bowstring and launched the glowing arrow at the deadly danger ahead.

"Kagome."

_What? Who's calling me?_

The arrow made a light whistle as it neared it's destination. The once pale blue light started to grow in intensity and the cold red eyes of Kagome's foe began to show the first signs of fear.

"Kagome!"

_Who's there? What do you want?_

The indistinguishable combat that once surrounded her faded into darkness, but the cold red eyes still lingered in her thoughts. Had her arrow made it?

"KAGOME!"

Kagome reluctantly opened her heavily lids and gave a small glance at her door. There stood her mom with her hands on her hips tapping her foot angrily. "Kagome Higurashi! You get off your lazy bum right now or you're going to be late to school!"

"Hnnn…" Kagome replied as she struggled to find the strength to meet the cold beyond her sheets.

"I swear! That child of mine…" Mrs. Higurashi muttered as she left to go wake Souta.

Kagome gave a lazy roll and maneuvered her feet to make contact with the freezing wooden floor. A small shiver crawled up her spine from the sensation at her feet. Now that her body seemed to be waking up, Kagome blinked repeatedly to adjust her vision. Her clock read 7:15. _7:15?_ Didn't she have to leave her house by 8:00? _Oh Kami…_

Kagome dashed from her messy bed to gather her things so she could beat the squirt to the bathroom. As she rushed out her door she saw her nemesis leave his room. They made eye contact. The battle of the bathroom had begun. After forty-five minutes of mass lavatory chaos, Kagome rushed downstairs into the small cozy kitchen to grab some toast and her lunch. She had to hurry or else her mom would begin…

"Oh Kagome, why are you dressed like that? You are such a pretty girl why do this?" her mother questioned sadly.

_Damn it. _It was the speech.

"You really shouldn't hide yourself. If you would just…" her mother continued as Kagome began to drown her out. So what if she had "potential"? She liked her style!

So what if the over-sized frames hid her eyes and made her face look more chubbier than usual? Or if her uniform seemed like it was two sizes to big and made her look stumpy? It had a purpose! The uniform helped keep her warm and served as a guard against wandering, perverted eyes. And what if she liked to keep her wet, frizzy locks up in messy bun? It kept her hair out of the way when she was reading. Not to mention, she really didn't like nor have the time to apply make-up with that bathroom hogging brother of hers.

"Next time, I'm sure they will get the size right on your uniform. In any case, you should really try to make more of an effort in the future. Alright, Kagome?" Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes and gave a small yes before grabbing her food and giving her mother a small peck on the cheek. "I'll see ya later, Mama."

Kagome walked out of the house and waved to her grandfather who was sweeping the ancient stone path. "Bye, Jii-chan!"

"Bye, Kagome! Have fun at the new school!"

Kagome skipped lightly as she made her way down the shrine's steps and hummed a happy tune to herself. She was going to the prestigious Koden Academy!

There it was said that the highest and most influential teenaged intellectuals gathered to receive their high school degree. It was also rumored that the most powerful and elite youkai groups sent their offspring. With Kagome's perfect grades and miko ancestry, she achieved some recognition and was able to pursue the esteemed institution and even managed to receive a scholarship, which helped ease the financial burden on Mrs. Higurashi significantly.

Kagome watched the graceful swish of her skirt as she walked the path to her new school. _I wonder what it's going to be like? Will other nerds like me gather around and discuss literary works? Will everyone else be more intelligent or more sophisticated than me? What about the curriculum? It won't be to difficult will it? How much will I have to study? Oh man, maybe I should have applied somewhere easier…_

Kagome looked up and noticed other students with her uniform beginning to appear more frequently. _Looks like I'm getting close. Oh! I'm so nervous. I miss Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi already._

Kagome reminisced about her friends from middle school as she followed the growing crowd of Koden students. She wondered if she would find anybody here that would be willing to pig out on WacDonalds with her or discuss how to get revenge on the jerks who snubbed her? Would she be able to find a friend that was willing to except her? Her appearance? Her nutty view on life? Her overactive imagination?

As Kagome worried over her possible lack of friends in the future, she noticed she was now walking along a giant wall of red brick that adored flowers along it's top. She was was almost there. It wasn't too long before she entered an elaborate metal gate and her breath was swiftly stolen. The school was beautiful.

Cherry blossom trees outlined the straight path to the burgundy brick building ahead of her. In front of the majestic building trickled a fountain and in the middle of the fountain was the statue of Midoriko, the legendary miko of power who united the humans and youkai. She seemed to guard the incoming students with a protective and proud look. To her right side she held her bow and to the left a mysterious sword of power. Around her neck was a string that held her source of power and stood for the symbol of unity, the Shikon no Tama.

As Kagome took in the statue's intricate detail, she began to walk slower than the other students and unknowingly interrupted the flow of traffic. Well, unknowingly until somebody slammed his body into hers, causing her to crash onto the gravel pathway and lose her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Ouf! Watch it, wench!" a rough voice yelled obnoxiously.

_What in the world? _

Kagome sat up and quickly shot a heated glare at the jerk who had insulted her. It was then she internally shut down.

Before her stood an irate inu-youkai with a long silvery mane and fiery golden eyes. He had a lean and tall build with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. On the top of his head sat two adorable dog ears that were constantly alert. His face was sculpted and put the Greek gods to shame. A fang-full scowl twisted his features slightly but still didn't hinder his overall beauty. He was gorgeous.

_Well, he was before he opened his mouth, _thought Kagome sourly.

"Oi! What are ya looking at? Ya stupid onna. Get outta my way!" He growled out as he dismissed Kagome's presence.

_What? Did he… Can someone really… Grrrr! What a JERK! _Kagome angrily grabbed her glasses off the ground and gently rubbed off the lenses. _Can somebody really be that rude? I didn't even do anything and he has the audacity to blame me? ME? I'm the freaking victim here! _

Kagome shoved her glasses on and began to search for the unusual silver hair through the crowd. _I'll show him! I'll make him pay! I'll… I'll…twist off those little dog ears of his and feed them to Buyo! I'll chop off his hair and choke him with it! I'll.._

Kagome's gruesome list of revenge continued until she spotted the jerk. Stomping over angrily she began to yell at him.

"Hey, you!"

No reply.

"Hey, jerk with the dog ears!"

Nothing.

"Hey! You stupid dog boy!"

Silence.

By this time, Kagome had turned a lovely shade of frustrated purple and was standing directly behind the baka. _This jerk is ignoring me! OK, that's IT!_

Without even pausing, Kagome snatched a handful of silver strands and began yanking roughly. She meant business.

Inuyasha turned around quickly as he felt a sharp tugging to the back of his scalp. A harsh growl began to form in his throat and his eyes promised death. _I swear if it's Yura again, I'll fucking rip out her throat!_

"Oi! Cut it out, hag!" he shot-off as he grabbed his hair back.

"It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Get it right, simpleton!"

As soon as Inuyasha looked down into a familiar pair of large specs, the growl grew. _It was that girl again! OH shit, not again._

"Let go you ugly-faced wench! I don't wanna date you!"

Inuyasha smirked as he saw the nerd's jaw drop. _Another one bites the dust! _Or so he thought...

"WHAT?!?"

"Ya heard me. Beat it!"

_Did he really think that she wanted to… I mean sure he's hot...err.. Cute! Yeah, I can live with cute…but really? Date him? As if! Of all the conceited, arrogant…_

Kagome's anger then quickly snapped and Inuyasha suddenly had the urge to shiver. _Did it just get colder in here?_

"Ugh! As if I would date some pompous arrogant ass that smells like dog excrement and probably has the intelligence of a moose!"

_Excrement?_ Inuyasha's confusion briefly showed as he tried to process the insult.

"Oh," she cooed, "was that too difficult for the little youkai to process?"

Was she patronizing him?_ Oi! Who does that wench think she is? She's toast. _Inuyasha popped his knuckles as he let a sinster smirk play across his lips. He let out a threatening growl before taking a step forward. "You're gonna pay for that."

Kagome took in the predator position and the cruel gleam in the youkai's eye. He looked_… kinda pissed_. Suddenly his smirk grew. _Ok… make that really pissed. Maybe I took it too far?_

Inuyasha relished the fear radiating off the girl in front of him. He liked the power-kick he got from the pungent smell. As the wench took a step back, Inuyasha lunged for his poor victim, his claws ready to slice and dice.

_Dear Kami, I'm sorry for that time I ate Souta's Halloween candy and then told him the boogie man took it. I'm also sorry for the time I…Oh Kami!_

Kagome threw up her hand that was fisting her bag in front of her for defense and let out a squeal of fear. _I'm gonna DIE!_

* * *

Back at the Shrine... 

Mrs. Higurashi happily vaccumed her dusty rug as she glanced at her favorite morning soap began to play. "Last week on Lover's Wheel, Enrique shot Juliet's lover in a mad spout of jealousy..."

It was only when she heard a painful yowl did she turn off the vaccum cleaner and look down. "Oh, Buyo. I told you to stop licking the vaccum."

* * *

Back to Kagome's plight. 

BAM!

Then all Inuyasha knew was pain.

_Shit! That girl just punched me in the face… and it hurt! What the hell is that about? _Inuyasha clutched his nose painfully. He didn't know why or how that girl managed to put a punch like that, but he did know that now he was seeing blood red. _Someone is going to die!_

A large roar ripped from the boy's throat as he let go of his throbbing face. Kagome gave a wince and glance at the red nose she had managed to hit. This wasn't looking to good for her.

"W-well, I'm sure y-you learned your lesson. J-just be more polite in the f-future. Ok?" Kagome studdered before running off. Man, she was in trouble.

Kagome swiftly and expertly duck in and out of the crowd, trying to lose her attacker. The crowd provided for good cover and as Kagome glanced back she noticed the distance between her and the boy grew. It wasn't until she was home-free that she gave a shaky sigh and began to look for her homeroom class. _Way to go, idiot. Piss off a deadly youkai. Great idea! While I'm at it, why don't I see if I can fly? I should head to the roof right now!_

Inuyasha's growls died as he slowly began to lose the girl. Her scent was vague and hard to trace for some reason and the crowd of students blocked his larger form from getting to her smaller one. _Shit._

There wasn't something right about that girl. Usually chicks were lined up to worship him or pay homage to his greatness! She just wanted him to apologize, which was more likely to get from a cranky, starved alligator who had just been sprayed with mace.

Another weird thing about her was that her scent smelled like air or water. It was impossible to distinguish. _Feh, at least I don't have to see her fat ass again. And if I do… Let's just say, payback's a bitch._

* * *

This is just a prototype. Please let me know if I should continue or if I should do more with this chapter. Thank you! 

Sincerely,

LilBlueFairy


	2. Introductions

**_Welcome to Koden!_**

_By: LilBlueFairy_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was lucky that she was able to find such a great desk location. The window seats had always been desired by Kagome. The ability to look out and get lost in the sky while the teacher babbled on about various topics was a blessing to the dreamer and she finally got one!

Kagome put up her supplies and then gave a small glance around the classroom. It seemed like everyone wanted to stay out in the hall as long as possible. _I wonder why…_

"HI!"

Kagome swore she was about to die of cardiac arrest as she looked into large emerald eyes. If she wasn't going to die from fear then probably from the overload of cuteness in front of her. _Aw! How adorable! _

In the aisle next to her stood a small boy. He had bright orange hair and his tiny hands and feet looked as if they were paws.

"Oh, hello. My name's Kagome and what's your name?" Kagome said sweetly as the young child stared up at her. He bounced back and forth on his small feet and seemed excessively excited. Was he on a sugar high?

"My name's Shippo! Nice illusion you have there!" He said curiously as he studied her form.

"Illusion? What illusion?" Kagome's eyes were inquisitive. Surely wasn't talking about her… _No way…_Suddenly a sad, guilty look ran over his eyes. _Or maybe he was…_

"Well, umm. It's just…" As the young boy fumbled for an explanation, the teacher and the rest of the class began to walk into the room.

"Oh, dang it!"

Shippo quickly touched something on his forehead and filled the room with a light colored smoke.

"What's going on?" Kagome was severely confused by now. This place was just too weird.

After the smoke had cleared in front of her stood a teenage boy with a scrawny physique and long orange hair. _No way, it couldn't be…_ "Shippo?"

"That's me!" answered an unfamiliar awkward squeaky voice.

"How in the world did you-"

"Mr. Yamachi sit down. Class is starting for the rest of us. I hope you'll join." admonished an aged voice.

"Yes Tanaka-sensei." Shippo mumbled as he took the desk next to Kagome.

As the middle aged teacher began his beginning speech, Kagome felt a light bump on her head and saw something fall out of her vision. Looking down, Kagome saw some paper on desk. It was a note.

'Hey Kagome! Sorry about the whole illusion thing. You wanna grab lunch with me?

-Ship'

Kagome gave a small nod as Shippo looked in her direction and they both shared a small smile. _Yay! A friend!_

"Higurashi Kagome!" called her snappy homeroom teacher.

_Or I did. _"Eh, yes s-sensei?"

"Go to the Principal's office immediately." he said grumpily as he stared down his student.

_Huh?_

"Take your things with you."

Reluctantly grabbing her stuff, Kagome gave Shippo a small look. He quickly mouthed 'Catch ya, later!' And with that, Kagome made her way out of the classroom.

_Oh Kami… Why does the principal want me? What did I do? What if they are retracting my scholarship! Oh man! I won't be able to attend here. All though that might save me from the dog-eared jerk. _

Kagome gave a small pause in her panicking as she remembered the handsome baka. The way he looked at her with those amber eyes, and that devilish smirk he seemed to sport as if he invented it. His long silver mane that felt delicious before she began viciously pulling it. _Stop it! Stop it, Kagome. He's a jerk. A grade-A jerk! Besides you're about to be kicked out of the school! It's no time to the about gorgeous dog-boys. Dang it!_

The office smell like a new book and cheap aromatherapy candles. She must have made it to the right place. Behind the desk at the front sat an elderly lady that could either match or surpass Jii-chan in oldness. She had her white hair put up in a bun and there was a black eye-patch over her right eye. Kagome swore she heard the old woman mutter "Arg," as she entered, but it could have just been her imagination.

"What are ye here for lass? Ye be Kagome, right? Have ye come to talk to the Capt'n? Do not worry, lass! We only make Inuyasha walk the plank here!" the pirate lady joked.

Kagome's widened eyes watched the lady as she hobbled over to knock on the principal's door. That lady… was she just pretending? I _didn't go to a school. Mama sent me to the loony bin!_

"Thank you, Ma'am." Kagome said lightly as she walked into the office.

"Tweren't nothin,' Miss 'Gome." the lady happily said as she closed the door behind her.

Kagome gave an uneasy smile and faced the principal. He was a short, balding man with a grey mustache and thin-rimmed bifocals. This was Myoga-sensei.

"Ah Kagome! Fresh blood, I see." Myoga joked with a light chuckle.

Kagome's smile lost a bit of its luster.

Seeing her face pale just a bit at the little joke, he sadly decided it wasn't a good one. "It's a joke, young one."

"Eh-heh… heh." Kagome's awkward smile crooked a bit as she tried to responded to the principal's attempt at a pun.

Kagome began to squirm. "What is it you wanted to see me about, sir?"

Glad that the child didn't seemed scarred and was actually talk, Myoga gave a relieved sigh. "Ah, yes. Don't worry it isn't anything bad."

She began to relax. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"I'm moving you!"

Or maybe it was.

"After several of us educators analyzed your test scores, we decided it would be best if you tried to move up a level. Tutors will be provided, of course." The little principal gave a smug smile. He had thought out everything.

"A-alright, sensei. Where am I going?" Kagome had a bad feeling about this. This wasn't going to be pleasant for her.

"To class 2-3. You will now be considered a sophomore. Congratulations on the surprise graduation!" Myoga gave a bright smile and looked at the girl expectantly. It wasn't everyday somebody was offered this kind of opportunity.

Kagome gave a small smile. _Oh great, even harder classes. I can't wait…_

"Mrs. Kaede will give you your new schedule and directions. I hope you enjoy this experience." He quickly stated as soon as he noticed that she wasn't as thrilled as he. He just didn't understand these kids today.

"Thanks, sir." She said as she gave a bow of thanks and left the room.

The pirate Kaede handed Kagome her new things with a large grin. "Arg! Congratulations, Lass! I'll be rootin' for ye!"

Strangely, Kagome found comfort in the old woman's eccentric ways. "Thanks, Kaede-sensei."

* * *

Inuyasha gave a large catlike yawn as he relaxed on top of the roof. Maybe it was time he headed down now. He had headed up there to cool off anyway. First it was that girl and then his great luck led him to that shit-faced Kouga. After roughing up Kouga a bit, Inuyasha was soon stalked by his fan club until he made a run for it. It was a bloody hunt then! They chased him all the way to the freaking kendo hall! It was then he decided to head up to the roof. 

Nothing about his day seemed to be going right, especially that weird chick. He just couldn't figure her out. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her this much, but it was just those eyes. Those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes that burned with a fire that made him smirk. Unusual, that such a dork would be so feisty.

He probably wouldn't have even recognized her with those stupid glasses the second time if she hadn't of spoken up. Why did she wear those things? He could tell she could see him fine the first time. _Maybe, it's some loser thing. _

There just wasn't something quite right in that onna's head. _Not to mention the getup! _Inuyasha gave a chuckle at the ridiculous outfit she wore. Who really wore stuff like that? She was like the nerd blob of Koden. She somehow combined all the losers in one form.

Well, pretty eyes or not that wench was gonna pay for messing with him.

* * *

Kagome had settled into her new class quite nicely. Even though she wasn't sitting in one of the window seats, she was seated next to a nice looking human girl with long brown hair that was put up in a ponytail and had pretty cinnamon brown eyes. The girl even gave her a comforting smile as she sat down. _Or maybe it was sympathetic? _

Kagome would soon understand what the smile conveyed as she felt a rubbing sensation on her bottom from the person behind her. _Oh..my…_

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled as she stood straight up. She quickly gave the boy behind her an offended glare.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed angrily. What kind of person would just cop a feel in the middle of class? Especially one wearing her outfit! This was supposed to a pervert-repelling design. Didn't people understand that you only considered groping cute people!

The droning of the teacher stopped and the class's attention was focused on them.

"Ms. Higurashi. Is there a problem?" the teacher asked boringly. Apparently, this happened a lot. Kagome looked at the pleading boy. He was lucky she believed in second chances. "No, sensei."

"Then please return to your seat."

Kagome sat back down while looking over her shoulder to give him a cold glare. It was when he mouthed the words 'Thank you!' did she begin paying attention to the teacher again. She could feel the strange looks the girl next to her was giving her, but she couldn't explain her reasoning during a lecture. Of course, it seemed that she would have time to talk to her soon because the door gave a loud slam as it was harshly pulled open.

"Oi! Where's my seat?"

* * *

Jii-chan had finally finished sweeping the stone pathway as the shrine's first visitor came in. And what a visitor! The Gods must have smiled upon him today because a beautiful mysterious youkai woman was heading his way.

"Welcome, young one! How may this old man assist you?" he offered politely.

"I would like to purchase a good luck charm."

The old man nodded his head sagely. "Ah, men troubles? Do not worry, one with grace and beauty of your caliber should not be worried!"

"If only I were a strapping young man once again!" he wished out loud to compliment the lady.

"Sir, I require a good luck charm for business. As for the want of male attention, this Sesshoumaru desires women only," the youkai replied with irritation in his voice.

"Alright, Miss. Let's me retrieve your charm and bless it," Jii-chan stated obliviously.

Sesshoumaru's brow creased with annoyance. _Old fool. _"I am male, Priest."

"Yes, yes. Now let us say a prayer." Jii-chan happily stated. After he had said the prayer and made the purchases. He happily bid the young man farewell.

"Good bye, Miss. Please visit us again!"

"I am male!" Sesshoumaru told the old man with frustration before storming away from the shrine.

"Ah! Young people! They are just so confused these days, aren't they, Buyo?"

"Meow."

* * *

_I love reviews!_


End file.
